Him and Her
by Juggernaut69
Summary: Lucas struggles to deal with the loss of Cybersix while she pushes Meridiana behind her.


Her stunning eyes, her dazzling outfit, her enticing voice, her pulchritudinous smile. Her features would always melt Lucas into a bubbling pile goo. The thought of that dreadful day never left his head, losing her was the worst thing that ever happened to him. The prospect of ever loving again boiled him down to a whimpering fool, all he could do is sit after class staring at the last picture of her, a picture of Adrian.

The only time Lucas show a sign of life all started on an eventful day. Meridiana was once again under siege, and she insisted on fixing it by herself. The last thing she did was hand her most troubled student Adrian's glasses, and before she could respond Cyber6 was gone. As the black cape fadded into the background once more a twinge of worry over came Lucas, but he was too late. The last glimpse of her he ever saw was that last explosion, her final moment. To Lucas it seems the gods wanted him more depressed, they had succeeded as depression washed over him like a cold Wave. That night he spent hours praying to a god he didn't believe in, hoping she was alright. In his distraught state what he thought as a walk outside for air turned into a trip to her apartment, inspired by the glint of hope inspired by the pang of hope brought on by a light. The small room radiated with warmth and light, but to Lucas it was cold and empty. The one thing that stuck out to him was the brush, still entangled in a mess of black fur.

Sorrow grew and took over, turning into a shapeless monster hungering for more, eventually taking a shape, that of worship. He turned into a hopeless mess, falling prey to the local psychics and ghost whisperers, eating away at his salary, without results. Whatever was left after the scams built a shrine, one to Cyber6. Anything she had come in contact with seemed like it was worth a fortune to him, and so he gathered it all. He had bought her appartment, her glasses, similar outfits, pieces of leather from previous outfits of hers, thrown away bandages, anything within reach. It was an obsession, he had to hoard anything that reminded him of her, and that included fighting off Jose. The little kid now had complete control over Meridiana, leaving Lucas' attempts futile against the many crooks that worked under the twerp. The city was no longer plagued by Fixed Ideas or hideous creatures, but the technology used as weapons exceeded human potential. He was a dictator, a tyrant, and anyone who dared cross his mighty lordship disappeared, just like Julian, Yashimoto, Ikiko, and even Lori, yet Lucas managed all the same.

* * *

><p>She had left her time in Meridiana behind. To her the city was better off without her, and it no longer held anything she needed. Her brethren had been murdered, the city saved, and she had survived. To say she moved on would be an understatement, after that one eventful night, the night Adrian and Meridiana died in her heart, Cyber6 knew what it was to be human. With that knowledge she split ways with DataSeven, for even he knew she was no longer the sister he once had, she was now a true human. She no longer hungered to crush every ounce of Von Reichter, she didn't even bother to find the creatures that did survive, for she was no longer Cyber6. She -<em>had-<em> changed. Every ounce of Cybersix that danced around her mind, her soul, her blood had fadded, even her strength, she had become what she wanted, a normal human.

* * *

><p>Lucas always tried his best to help the city, he really did. He might have only been a source of brute force, his emotions had clouded whatever shreds of judgement he had left. He had one fatal flaw, and that is what ended the tales of Lucas, and that one flaw was caring for her. Even as death knocked at his door all he could think about was him and here, they, the couple that never was, that never will be, that never could be. The sparks had flown, the hearts went wild, but neither had courage, and when one did the other didn't. They were star-crossed lovers, and their script was written. Destiny wanted them to fail, for they were him and her.<p>

* * *

><p>In the end he was the great hero, she only leaped on rooftops in a tight leather suit. He fought for peace, for justice, and for love, she fought for love, and for survival. She never did find out about Jose, about Meridiana, about Lucas. She only cared for her new job, and never once thought of Lucas again, even when she died a few months later. She died a true human, a terrible self-centered monster, and in the end that is what killed her. She was dependant on the liquid, she was a monster after all, and all monsters feast on blood. Up to death she lived a life of greed, and that is what made her sloppy. However that is the twisted web of evil and despair we call humanity, the plague upon the earth, yet the greatest gift.<p> 


End file.
